Never Broken
by awesome736
Summary: After a teenage-Leafeon is separated from her family, she is pulled into a dimension where nobody knows about Pokemon. She is taken in by a family, and reaches out to their teenage daughter. Follow Belle on her journey back home. A story of friendshi
1. Chapter 1 Separated

My first Pokemon' story! I've had this idea for awhile now. Let it be known that I only know a few things about Pokemon' , so Idk about Nurse Joy's or anything like that. I know about trainers and a few pokemon, so this is a story about one of my favorites.

It was a nightmare. The winds whipped fiercly around as is you grabbed a snake and threw it onto the ground. Dust, leaves, and dirt flew everywhere. The only things that could you possibly could see if you were there is eight golden rings shining in the distance. It was a black male Umbereon. Behind him, there was a female Glaceon. Behind her, there was a male Pikachu and a female Espeon. Oh, I forgot to say, walking bravely in front of the group, head held high, pushing herself to go on, was a young, female Leafeon. Her age couldn't be told, but she seemed very brave. While her head was high, facing the terrors of the cruel winds whipping and lashing around her face and body, the others' heads were so low it almost seemed they didn't have a head. While her steps were high and steady, their's were low and shaky. She swiftly navigated the group through the winds, and they followed her without question. Before the group could continue on, a fierce whip of wind struck, sending each in different directions. Despite being shaken, the young Leafeon got up from her fall, and made a loud cry in hopes to reunite the group. "LEAFEON!" The wind then turned it's wrath to the poor leader. For her, it all went in slow motion. The wind, knocking her down. Herself, crying in pain. And then, her world, spiraling. The wind didn't stop there. It pushed her, on and on, and soon she was flying through the air. Then, there were two cries.  
"Lea-Leafeon!"  
"Glace-Glaceon!" And then there was silence.

Idk. It just randomly came up one day. If you don't like it, TOO BAD! ITYS GONNA GO TIL' ITS DONE! 


	2. Chapter 2 Hardship

Heres the next chappie! Hope you like it. BE NICE TO ANIMALS! And remember, this is described in the Leafeon's POV.

She woke up to the Sun shining onto her face. The female Leafeon blinked, and rolled off of her achey back and onto her sore feet. She slowly got up, and everything seemed to rock back and forth, back and forth, in a steady pattern. She couldn't make out her surroundings immediatley, but when she did, it dawned on her that she was in a tree. Sight regained, she ventured outside of the branches and leaves, and peered out at the world before her. It was very, VERY strange. Trainers crawled everywhere. Some were jogging with tiny boxes on their sides with cords running up into their ears, others were smaller and were either chasing eachother, playing with a colorful pokeball (except it was larger and didn't have the usual patterns.) She saw two sitting on a blanket with a small basket. They were taking food out of it. Wait. Food? Her mouth watered and her stomach growled like the leader of a Houndoom pack. Maybe, just maybe, she could get some of that food. Quietly, she made her way back across the branch, down the trunk, and onto the grass below the tree. she crouched down, and stalked toward the couple. She jumped into the air and caught a glimpse of the food. She saw a trainer eating it one time. What was it called. Um... A sandwich! Thats it! It had lettuce, tomatoes, onions, mayonaise, cheese, pickles, and wonderful bacon. A trainer had shared his meal with her a few times, and bacon was one. These trainers might be differnt, so she had to steal. She had learned this from her sneaky and reckless father. She'd bring the sandwich back for her whole family. Quietly, she made her way towards the basket. Neither trainer was looking. She jumped into the basket, and feasted. the sandwich was very large, and not even half of it was gone by the time she had her fill. She let out a happy sigh of content. then, she took the sandwich in her mouth and prepared to jump out, when she felt something clutch the scruff of her neck, making her let go of the sandwich. She looked, and found a female hand grasping her neck. She looked up with curiosity, and saw a female trainer. She smiled cutely, but the trainer apparently didn't like cute, because she screamed.  
"OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A CAT EATING THE FOOD!" "Lea-feon eon?" She cooed. But the human threw her out of the basket and back onto the grassy ground. The Leafeon got back up and got into a fighting stance. A large crowd of humans gathered like some horrible odor. She was about to use her Leaf-Strike, but then it dawned on her, that she was too weak from the storm. There was no possible way she could use her Leaf-Strike with so little energy. So, she made a hasty decision, and dashed into the crowd, swiftly navigating her way through the humans. And she didn't stop running. She didn't know why, but pure instinct told her to go on. Her Pikachu brother had taught her to trust her instinct and never disobey it. She obeyed both her brother and her instinct. So, she ran on and on. On until her bones ached. On until the Sun left and the Moon took it's place. On until she had to stop and rest. And she did. She hobbled into a pitch black alley, but she didn't care. She smelt food, and possibly a good nesting place. Thats all it took. She hobbled farther into the alley, and found a small white pillow with stuffing puffing out. Point one. She found cans filled with food (but other items weren't necessary.) Point two. But before she could search more, there was a low growl in front of her. She couldn't see at first, but then, a pack of three Houndor's came out and growled at her. Well, the LOOKED like Houndors, but they didn't have and bands on their ankles, back, and no cap on their heads. They had long tails, and their ears were floppy. One was brown, the other was black and white, and their leader was pure black. They growled fiercly at her, and she backed up in fear. Folding her ears back, she turned back around and sprinted out of the alley. The Houndor look-alikes followed her. By the way they growled and barked, she guessed they wouldn't stop until she was caught. She ran into a busy street, dodging the legs of dozens of people. Her attackers just barreled them over. Seing that she couldn't outrun them on the street, she made a sharp turn onto the busy road. Narrowly missing cars, she made it to the other side of the street, sat down, and waited. When the Houndors finally showed up and spotted her, they crossed the street too. But, they made several mistakes, and almost got hit by twenty cars. The Leafeon meerly laughed at them, and then immediatley regretted it when she had to run again. Her heart pounded as she dashed under the starry night sky. She wished that she could lie down with her Espeon sister, pointing out the Big Dipper, Polaris, and many other constellations. But sadly, she couldn't, for there were 3 large Houndor-like beasts chasing her. "Oh," she thought, "Isn't this relaxing?" On and on they ran. But the young female Pokemon accidentally made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead-end alley. She turned, only to find herself cornered. She curled into a tiny ball and cowered. It was DEFINETLY the end. She'd never see Mother, Father, Sister or Brother again. As she awaited her death like a wind chime waits for the breeze, she let out what she thought would be her final cry out for mercy. She looked up towards the starry Heavens and cried, "LEAFEON!" Then, she shut her eyes and waited for the pain. But strangely, none came. She looked, and saw that three male humans had the dogs on collars attacked to long sticks. They were pulled out of the alley, and then silence. But one human came back. She smiled and softly cooed, "Leaf-eon eon!" But the man muttered something. She couldn't make it out, as she didn't have enough time to, because he grabbed her. She was taken into a large vehicle, with the dogs in the back. What she didn't realize, is that on the side of the vehicle, it said, "County Pound."

Yes. Its short. I don't actually care thought. And now, another poem:  
Roses are Red,  
Violets are Blue,  
Click the review button,  
Before I eat you. 


	3. Chapter 3 Home sweet home

I'm back! AND I BROUGHT PIE! *eats pie* MAH PAH! Ok so before we start, here's some review feedback:

**trherring- aw thanks! And I'll be posting poems like that in a lot of my stories! Here's one:**

**What is the best food?**

**Why ask me?**

**What is the best food?**

**Sushi?**

**ITS PIE!**

**Why?**

**Lol go pie! And you'll find out what happens to the Leafeon later in the story!**

**I guess that's it. Ok! Here we go!**

For the female Leafeon it had been a nightmare being chased by dogs (she decided to call them that when she heard the humans say that.) Now she was taken into a room with animals a lot like her. Except, they weren't Leafeons. There were black ones, striped ones, spotted ones, brown ones, orange ones, white ones and gray ones. And they were all locked in cages. They stared at her as if she were going to murder them. But the man carrying her took her to an empty one, opened the door, pushed her in, and locked the door. "Leafeon!" She cried, but the man walked out of the room. She sighed, and looked around her new home. It had a blue bowl filled with tiny bits of Pokemon' food (a.k.a cat food,) a silver one with water, and the floor was covered by a soft blanket. Yet it didn't feel safe. It wasn't home. It could never be like home. Oh well. Maybe she was just tired. So, she circled around the blanket, lay down, and drifted off into the world of dreams.

_Creeeeeeak! _ The female Leafeon woke up to the doors opening. She saw all the others in cages jumped up as if they were sitting on fire. They all looked towards the door. So, she followed their gaze and saw two men, a little girl, and a teenager who was texting on her phone.

"All right Christine," said the father. "Take your pick." Pick? What was this girl going to do? Feed them? Train them? What? All the other cats put on their cute faces, though she hadn't a clue why. But pretty soon, the little girl walked up to _her_ cage. The female Pokemon caught a look at her, and the girl caught a look at the Leafeon. The girl had on a purple t-shirt that had a small pink heart on it, brown eyes, a purple headband, a black skirt, brown hair, and white tennis shoes. The girl smiled at her, and the Leafeon smiled back. Then, the girl said, "I think I've made my choice." Everyone walked over, but the Leafeon caught a look at the teenager. She had a pink tank-top on, blonde hair, blue skin-tight jeans, and purple sandals.

"Ah good choice!" The man with the uniform said, opening up the cage and picking up the Pokemon female. The teenager then saw her.

"Why would you want _that_? It looks like a walking tree."

"Don't be mean, Megan! She's beautiful!" The little girl said. The Leafeon was put into yet _another _cage, and put into a vehicle. When it started moving, Christine (the little girl's name) asked, "Daddy, can I please hold her?"

The man smiled and answered, "Sure, just be careful." The cage door opened, and she was taken into Christine's arms. The Leafeon gave her several happy licks.

"What should we call her?" Christine asked.

"How about Hideous?" Megan (the teenage daughter's name) inquired.

"NO!" Christine fought back.

"Lets decide when we get to the pet store" Dad (the Leafeon just heard the children calling him that) answered. The vehicle stopped a few minutes later, and they entered a building with other animals, supplies, collars, and food. They walked her over to a lady at the counter. "This cat needs a license." Dad said.

The lady picked up the female, and asked, "She's so cute! What's her name?"

"Hideous" Megan once again answered.

"No it isn't!" Christine said. "Its…. Um… Belle!" Christine said. Soon, the Leafeon had a collar with a nametag. She was put back into the car, and driven to her new home. This was great. She was no longer an unloved, homeless Leafeon. She was Belle.

**I don't care if its short. The next chappie should be up tomorrow. Awesome736 is out! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Grandmother

Hey guys! I'm not doing the review feedback this time. Sorry for those who enjoyed it. On with the chapter!

When Dad opened the door, the Leafeon's eyes almost popped out of her head! (The family had entered the kitchen) There was a large black box in the wall with small trays in it, and next to that was a silver sink filled with dishes, plus the number of cabinets and drawers. There was a long table meant for five, complete with dishes, silverware, and napkins, and on the kitchen counter, where the stove was, there were pots, pans, dishes, ladles, and other cooking utensils, and the floor had orange tiles lined with gold.

"We're home!" Dad yelled. Suddenly, a thin woman with a gray tank-top, gray and black striped pants, and black high heels came running in. Her hair was a dirty blonde, while Dad's was brown.

"Oh you got the cat?" She asked, taking Belle (the Leafeon's new name) into her arms and stroking her soft leaf like head. Belle softly purred (instinct told her that she shouldn't say, "Leafeon." And yes. Leafeons purr) making the woman blush. "Oh, look at her little red collar! Her eyes are so beautiful! Whats her name?"

"Well, I wanted to name it Hideous, but Christine wanted Belle." Megan chuckled.

Christine shot her a glare and said, "Her name is Belle!"

"I never said it wasn't Belle."

"Well, Hideous doesn't fit her! It fits you better!"

"Girls!" Dad said. "Go show Grandma the cat and get ready for supper!" Megan raised an eyebrow.

"She's not eating _again_?"

"Megan-"

"Dad?"

"…"

"Could I take Belle up to her?"

"…. Of course."

Soon, Belle was in Megan's arms, and Megan was running up a flight of stairs. Then, she burst into a random room, and took a moment to breathe. "Gran…. Grandma?" She panted. Belle looked up, and saw in a rocking chair, by a fireplace, an old woman. Her white hair was long and ran down her shoulders, and she wore a blue polka dotted vest, and a purple dress. If you didn't count her wrinkles, she would be very very beautiful. She looked over at Megan and said, "What do you have there sweetie?"

"The new cat."

"Ah, she's a beauty. Bring her here." Megan walked over and handed Belle to the woman. The woman set her in her lap, and stroked her fur. Belle gave her several happy licks, and the woman tickled her belly.

"I don't think she's pretty at all," Megan said. "She looks like a walking bush."

"Don't say that, love," The woman said. "You may think she's ugly now, but soon, you will see that she is the one thing you've been waiting for."

"…Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

Grandmother (Once again, the Leafeon says what she hears) stopped rocking in the chair, turned toward her granddaughter, and quietly said, "I'm not hungry too much anymore. I'm lonely. You and Christine are always at school, Mom and Dad are always at work, and I have nobody to keep me company. Perhaps I'm suffering from loneliness. But maybe with this cat, I won't suffer any longer."

Megan sighed. Then, suddenly, she threw her arms around Grandmother and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Megan."

The, Megan let go, and slowly walked out of the room. Grandmother slowly stroked Belle's leaf-like head. Soon, Belle was asleep. And she had the best dream ever.

Belle's dream

_Belle was in the middle of a great flower field. Other Pokemon surrounded her. Houndooms, Umbereons, Espeons, and Pikachu all were grooming her in a loving way. Then, the love of her life, a handsome Umbereon walked up to her, and they rubbed noses. _

"_Leafeon!" She cried._

"_Umbereon!" He cried._

End of dream

In her sleep, Belle smiled. Grandmother smiled too, and she also fell asleep. It is unknown what she dreamed about, but in her sleep, she whispered, "I'm almost there."

**Yes! Finally finished! Anyway, I'll take requests for a chapter in the story. PM me if you have one. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 No Light in the Dark

_READ ME_

This is because I am friggin SICK of getting useless PM spam saying:

"**When's the next chapter of Never Broken coming out?"**

"**Please continue Never Broken?"**

"**Never Broken was a great story! Plz update!"**

**I'll say this once, and only once:**

**One more PM from any of you guys, and the story will be discontinued. I can't take all the spam anymore. I am NOT some 50 year-old weirdo sitting in front of my computer all day. I am a young writer who hates getting spammed. NOW PLEASE JUST ENJOY WHAT YOU HAVE AND NO MORE SPAM!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Cold. All around her, the world was dark, and cold. The Leafeon shivered. A cold, ghostly finger tickled her back, making her fur stand on end.

It was winter, and the newly named Belle had stayed with the pack of trainers for 3 months now. But with winter brought cold, and Belle, being a grass Pokemon, needed warmth. So she always stayed at home, by the fire the trainers lit inside of a stone and metal barrier, which they called, "The Fireplace", silently using the glow of the fire for photosynthesis.

Most of the trainers had warmed up to her, and she would occasionally rub against their legs and coo like a dove. The little girl would feed her, give her baths, (which Belle lavished, being a grass Pokemon, even though the trainers found it a bit strange) and cuddle her in her arms. The large female, or "Mom" as the trainers called her, would rub her belly and tell her how beautiful she was. And "Dad" always brought home food, tiny foot covers for when he took her on a walk in the snow, and of course, love. And the old woman gave her more love and affection than anyone could ever give her. The old woman always spoke to her, telling her fascinating stories about her past, and Belle would always listen intently.

But Belle wasn't content. She didn't feel wanted. All because of that teenaged girl.

When Belle rubbed against the girl's legs, the girl would lightly kick her away. When she was hungry, the girl would ignore her. When she was cold, the girl would give her no warmth. Nothing.

Belle sighed. Maybe that's why she had been locked out here in the freezing cold. Maybe the girl wanted her to die, not just because Belle knocked over a lamp by accident. Belle thought of her family, her wonderful, wonderful family, and the trainers that would leave food for them, and her neighbors, and her lover…. Why did the all disappear…?

She wanted to run away. But how? She was too frostbitten to use her moves on the fence, and her paws her too raw and cold to climb it.

Lifting up a paw, she saw that it was purple, black, and red. It was also beginning to bleed along the rims of the pads. She needed warmth, or else she'd freeze to death… Maybe that would be better?

She couldn't stand a moment in this cold, without her family, being unwanted, anything. And more than anything, she wanted freedom, which was impossible at the house.

She curled up under some of the frozen plants in the garden, wondering, and, as much as she didn't want to, waiting for the one thing that everyone in the world fears:

Death.

**Short? Deal with it. Soooo… YEAH :D BAI BAI**


End file.
